Seven Years
by Lyska
Summary: On the night before his seventh birthday Harry made a wish. With all his might he wished to be loved, to have a family and a friend. He went to sleep that night with a smile on his face and woke up to a completely new life.


Disclaimer This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling and the companies she picked. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Gift For Chelsea in Kamerreon's Secret Santa Exchange

Beta Winterstorrm

Rating PG-13

Pairing Severus Snape / Harry James Potter

Warnings OOC, AU, slash, time travel

Summary On the night before his seventh birthday Harry made a wish. With all his might he wished to be loved, to have a family and a friend. He went to sleep that night with a smile on his face and woke up to a completely new life.

* * *

**Seven years**

Harry stood on the edge of the Black Lake, looking over the water surface reflecting the summer sun. Today was his last day at Hogwarts, having finished his seventh year and his N.E.W.T.s. He thought back about how his life had changed so many times and he knew that it would change in the near future, yet again.

It had all started on the eve of his seventh birthday. He had been sitting on his bed in the locked cupboard under the stairs, thinking about his young life so far and everything that was missing in it. For as long as he had been able to remember, he had been unloved at the Dursley's home. His aunt had always fussed lovingly over his cousin Dudley, regardless what her "precious Duddikins" had done. More often than not this had included Harry Hunting or beating up smaller children with his gang. Not to forget Dudley's dreadful marks and complaints off his teachers about his laziness. Harry had of course to have worse marks than Dudley – he couldn't remember how he had accomplished _that_.

He had known that the next day would be like every other day in the year – nobody would really see him, talk to him or – god forbid – wish him a happy birthday. He remembered the huge birthday party held for Dudley the month before and had been sure that not one present would be there for him tomorrow. Hell, he had been certain that he wouldn't even get one single hug from his relatives. Not that he had ever gotten one, not even a simple caress.

The only loving touch he had in his life so far – other than the forgotten times when his parents had still been alive – was an imagined caress every evening shortly before he fell asleep. Every day he had felt fingers combing lovingly through his hair and soft lips pressing onto his forehead – and yet nobody had been inside his cupboard beside him. Over the years this caress had become very faint and his seven year old self had been afraid to be left without this little comfort he had in his loveless life.

So, on that night before his birthday he had made a wish. With all his might he had wished to be loved, to have a family and a friend. He never wanted to be alone again. As he had made that wish, he had felt a caress, like the one he felt every night, only this time so much stronger. He had gone to sleep that night with a smile on his face and had awakened to a completely new life.

At first he had been very confused, because when he had woken up he had met a girl with the same name and appearance like his aunt – he had seen the few pictures of her younger years that stood on the mantelpiece in the living room. Not only had he met a girl looking like his aunt but also a red haired girl with bright green eyes – eyes he saw every day in the mirror. Mr. Richard Evans and Mrs. Heather Evans, the parents of the two girls, had been very nice people and had adopted him. After a short battle with bureaucracy he had became Harry Richard Evans.

Harry hadn't been able to explain to himself or anybody else how he had ended asleep on the front porch of the Evans' family home – in 1967! He had never mentioned that this time wasn't his own, that he had been born in 1980. He hadn't thought that anybody would believe him – how could something so freakish happen anyway?

As the time went on, he had guessed that the red haired girl, Lily, was in fact his future mother. It was very strange to be the same age as her, but she was a great sister, a loving, clever person who stood up to every bully at school and the playground. Harry sometimes wished at first that Lily had met Dudley and had taken him down a few pegs. Later he forgot his former life for most of the time – only at night did he remember the hard time before.

When he was nine years old Harry had met another boy on the playground – Severus Snape. Severus was a very shy person with a sharp tongue which had driven away all other children who had approached him. Harry, though, hadn't been afraid to be called some bad names and had wriggled himself in the other boy's life. They became very good friends, after some difficulties at the beginning, mostly Severus trying to scare him away. Sometimes Lily played together with them, but more often than not it was only the two boys alone.

Then, one day in December, Harry had believed everything was over. The friends had been playing together on the river bank when, suddenly, the ice broke beneath him. Harry had panicked, thinking he would drown in the ice cold water, when he had suddenly found himself on the snow next to Severus. Huge dark eyes had looked at him, seemingly seeing him in a new light. Harry had been afraid that his friend would call him a freak, like the Dursleys had always done, and run away, back home. He couldn't explain what had happened.

The next day Severus had visited him when was in bed with a cold. His friend had been twitchy and jumpy, clearly agitated about something. After some mumbling and stuttering he had blurted out that Harry was obviously a wizard, because he had apparated out of the river. To top this mind blowing declaration he had declared that he, Severus, was also a wizard because his mother was a witch. Harry hadn't had known how to react to that, so he dismissed the notion – until the other boy had proven his claim by showing him his magical books containing moving pictures and strange creatures.

After that incident Severus and he couldn't be found without the other. Sometimes they would learn things about the magical world when Mrs. Snape showed them some potions or wand movements. It was always exciting and Harry couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts, the magical school. He had only been sad that to become a strong wizard he would have to leave his sisters behind him.

So it had been a great surprise for him and his parents when not only he but also Lily got a thick letter, addressed in green ink and with a large seal. Petunia had been jealous and said many hurtful things – she clearly reminded Harry of her future self, when she had said similar things about him or his mother. However, he had been so excited that he didn't mind her words and instead had run to Severus to show him his letter.

When Mrs. Snape took Severus to Diagon Alley to buy his books, she had taken his family and him with them. There Harry got his first real look at the magical world. He had fallen in love at first sight and later, when his eyes fell for the first time on Hogwarts, he knew he never wanted to leave this world again.

Slim arms wound around his waist, bringing him back to the here and now. Harry sighed and leant back against the warm, strong body behind him.

"What are you thinking about, Harry?" The voice was deep and gentle.

"About the past, how we met and the day you discovered I'm a wizard. And of course our first day at Hogwarts," Harry smiled and turned around, never leaving the embrace. "Do you remember how nerve-racking the sorting had been? We never thought our friendship could survive with me in Hufflepuff and you in Slytherin. I'm happy that we're still friends."

Dark eyes smiled down at him, "I'm also content. I'm just wishing your sister wasn't a Gryffindor and especially not together with James Potter." Severus' face turned sour.

Harry leaned up and kissed the frown away, "You don't have to be friends with him or the other Marauders and you know that Lily would never allow them to hurt you. I believe their ears are still ringing because of her lecture last year when they tried to charm your robes pink." He chuckled remembering the Marauders' faces after his sister was finished with them. Red heads were known for their temper after all, and they should have expected it when they tried to prank her brother's boyfriend. "Is everybody waiting for me?"

"Yes. Lily sent me to get you. They want to say goodbye and then go to James' parents," Severus barely managed to keep his contempt for the Gryffindor out of his voice.

"Okay, then let's go," Harry stepped out of the embrace and started the track back to the Entrance Hall. Severus walked silently beside him, clearly lost in his own musings about the future. He knew that he had to tell Severus soon that he will be gone for seven years in the near future – in three years to be precise. Every time he thought about this, his heart constricted and he wanted to hide away somewhere with his very own Slytherin.

Harry knew since his fifth year that he couldn't prevent his return to his own time. After searching nearly through the whole library he had found a book about time travel theory. The author described very detailed that nobody can exist twice at one time if you don't use a special made time turner. Either your younger self would be killed if you're travelling back to a time when you're already alive or you will be sent back from when you came from, the day before you're born. It hadn't surprised Harry to learn also that he wouldn't be returned to a seven year old boy. This was one thing he was grateful for.

"What is it?" asked the sotto voice.

"Nothing, Severus." He definitely didn't want to talk about it now when in a few minutes he would see his sister the last time for the next few months – or should he better say his parents? He still couldn't grasp the concept that he went to school with them; especially that he was a brother to his mother. In his thoughts Lily and his mother were still two different people, particularly since he couldn't remember his parents before they died. Nevertheless he wouldn't want to miss his time here for all the gold in the world.

"I don't believe you," replied Severus, the hurt clearly audible in his voice. "You're hiding something important from me, something that will affect me as well. Don't you trust me anymore?"

"Severus," Harry sighed. "I do trust you but it's hard for me to think about it, let alone to say it out loud." He looked at his boyfriend, trying to communicate his sincerity with his eyes. "I promise you to tell you everything, but please give me a little more time."

"All right, Harry. I'll wait." The reply was rewarded with a small smile from Harry.

When they reached his sister and her fiancé, he pushed all his thoughts about his return to his own time to the back of his mind. Now he had to say to say goodbye to Lily for the next months till Christmas. She would live together with the Potters and he himself would move into Severus' house at Spinner's End – his boyfriend had inherited it after his parents had both died shortly one after another. He didn't expect to bump into Petunia in that area, because she had moved in with her fiancé Vernon, much to her parent's chagrin.

- (o) -

Later that month, after both Severus and he had arranged all their belongings in their new home, Harry picked up his thoughts about his return to his own time again. He hadn't that much time left to tell his friend everything, because on September 1st Severus was starting his apprenticeship with the best British potions master, and he his training as Healer. They would see each other only in the evenings, surely too knackered for important conversations.

Steeling himself for this painful task, Harry approached his friend in the sitting room and dropped down on his favourite overstuffed chair. Severus looked up from his newest potions book and, after catching his expression, set it aside.

"You've come to tell me what's bothering you," he stated. Severus' even voice and open face did much to calm Harry's frazzled nerves.

"Yes. I can't delay it anymore," Harry took a deep breath. "Please hear me out and don't interrupt me. You can ask me later about everything."

"As you wish," Severus leaned back, clearly waiting for him to begin.

"The truth is: I'm not even born yet." This statement earned him a raised eyebrow. "You've known me since we were nine years old as Harry Richard Evans. Richard and Heather Evans adopted me when I was seven and somehow woke up in their house on July 31st. On the evening of the 30th I had gone to sleep in the house of my aunt, Petunia – in 1987, known as Harry James Potter."

Severus made a surprised sound in the back of his throat. Harry watched how different emotions flittered rapidly over his face – disbelief, thoughtfulness, calculation and a dawning understanding. "My parents died when I was just over a year old. I don't know what really happened to them – the story about a car crash aunt Petunia told me is unbelievable for me because James would never drive a car in his life, let alone when drunk – but I survived with just a scar. Petunia never wanted me in her home, I think she was still jealous that Lily and I were magical and she was left behind. So she took it out on me: I lived in the cupboard under the stairs even as my cousin had a second bedroom full of junk. My relatives made me do every chore I could manage since I was able to walk while my cousin sat on his fat arse in front of the TV. My first birthday party was organized by the Evans, together with my first present, fist hugs and loving caress. The only loving touch I had at Petunia's was a magical touch – I believe it was something left behind from whatever my mother, Lily, did so that I could survive when she died.

"I made a wish on that night that I wanted to be loved, to have a family and a friend. I got my wish granted," Harry looked lovingly, yet a little afraid, at Severus. He knew how much Severus despised James Potter and to have the son of this man as his best friend and boyfriend was certainly not easy. He hoped that he wouldn't lose him just because of that.

"I know, though, that I'll have to return to my own time. In three years I'll be born and I think I'll have to return to July 31st in 1987," Harry had to pause. The last part was the most difficult he had to tell.

"I'll return to a time, when my parents, Lily and James as well as Heather and Richard, are dead. I don't know what happened to Sirius, Remus or Peter and why I was left with Petunia. I don't know what state the war will be in at that time – if Voldemort has won. And the worst part is I don't know if you're alive." A single tear ran down his cheek as he whispered his biggest fear. "All I hope for is that you'll still be there, alive, even if you're seven years older than me and have lived a large part of your life without me – and maybe moved on to someone else who loves you."

Severus sat stunned in his chair. It was clear to see that he had never guessed what Harry wanted to tell him. Suddenly he leapt up and crouched in front of him. "Harry…," Severus' voice shook, giving away how overwhelmed he was. "Harry, I'll wait for you. I don't think I'd find another person on this whole world, including the muggle one, whom I'd love as much as I love you."

Harry looked in the dark eyes in front of him. They showed the sincerity and love their owner carried for him and a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders.

"I believe you. I'm just afraid that something will happen to you and I'll be not there to help you. I'm afraid that I won't ever see you again when I'll be back in my own time." A second tear fell down, dropping on his clasped hands.

"I'll be careful and I promise I'll be there," Severus leaned forward and they sank in a kiss full of love and promise. "We still do have three years to be together before you'll have to leave."

Harry smiled tremulously at his friend. "Yes, we have three years until then. Let's make the most of it." He knew it wouldn't be as easy as it sounded right now. Neither of them would be able to forget the deadline they had. He just hoped to spend as much time as possible with Severus, and to visit Lily, Heather and Richard every chance he got.

- (o) -

Time sped by and before he realized it Harry woke up on July 30th 1980. Tomorrow he would be born – a concept still very hard to grasp – and he would have to return to his own time. He turned over to the side where Severus lay and looked at the relaxed face framed with coal black hair. It was not often that he woke before his friend and so Harry took the rare chance to memorise the beloved features. It hurt to think about the long time Severus would be without him, especially that there was a great chance that someone else would catch the interest of the man he loved.

After a while Harry closed his eyes, turned away and thought back over the last three years. They were happy years for him, his relationship with Severus was steady and fulfilling and he hoped that one day they would bond. They had, of course, a fair number of fights but nothing so big to damage their love. Severus was nearly finished with his potions mastery and would become the youngest potions master ever. Harry was very proud. His own Healer training was coming along nicely and in half a year he would be able to take the final exams – however he would manage that after missing seven years was not clear yet.

After their conversation Severus had asked many questions over the time, mainly about Harry's time at the Dursley's and the magical touch he had felt. Some questions were worded in a way that he had the feeling that his friend was working on something in regard to this magical phenomenon. This could imply that he hadn't changed the timeline at all when he arrived at the Evans' house.

He was still very close to his younger sister, although sometimes Harry wondered what she saw in James – he was still childish and naïve most of the time. He had walked Lily down the aisle at her bonding ceremony last summer and was happy for her now that she was pregnant. Richard and Heather hadn't been able to live to see the happiest day of her youngest daughter and were dearly missed by both siblings. Not missed, however, were Vernon and Petunia Dursley, who burned all bridges to her magical relations.

A strong arm crept around Harry's waist and he was pulled against a warm chest.

"Good morning," a deep, sleepy voice greeted him.

"Good morning to you too," Harry answered lowly, enjoying the small kisses being dropped on his neck. He turned around to kiss his friend properly and the light kisses slowly changed into something stronger until both men were entwined within each other. Their lovemaking this morning was slow and gentle although it held a sharp, desperate edge because of the looming separation.

Afterward they lay together, Harry's head pillowed on Severus' lean chest. He played absentmindedly with a few coarse chest hairs, thinking about what he had to do today. His heart constricted as he thought about leaving Severus behind. He would give anything in the world to take his lover with him, but Harry knew that this was impossible. A lone tear dropped on the body beneath his face and the arms around his shoulders tightened.

"Don't cry, Harry," the deep voice rumbled in the chest underneath his face. "I'll wait for you and meet you at your relative's house when you return."

Taking a deep breath to calm his errant emotions, Harry turned to look at Severus' face. "I know. But you'll be alone all this time. It hurts me to think about it and that I don't know what will happen to you." He kissed his lover and a few more tears left his eyes. "I wish I could take you with me."

"You know it's not possible," answered Severus. They had had this conversation a few times in the last three years and both knew how hard this day was going to be, how much both were hurting considering the events that would occur at midnight.

After basking in the closeness to each other for a long while Harry reluctantly left the comfort of his lover's arms and started his last day in this time.

- (o) -

It was late in the evening, only a short half an hour before midnight, and Harry was a nervous wreck. In the morning he had still been able to mostly stem the tear flow; now, however, he was helpless against the overwhelming sadness and his overflowing eyes. Both men stood in a strong embrace in the middle of the living room, hoping against anything to stop time, to have just one more day together.

"It will be okay, Harry," Severus said lowly. "I'll take care of myself and make sure to stay alive, no matter what will happen in the war."

"I know, but it's still hard for me to leave, knowing you could die while I'm gone." The smaller man pressed himself further in the hard body in front of him, regardless how impossible this seemed to be.

"I promise to be there when you get to your time," assured the taller man gently for the umpteenth time that day.

"You _can't_ promise something like that!" Harry knew that Severus wouldn't be able to keep this promise if the war escalated further. Hell, even a potions accident could kill a skilled potions master.

The only answer was a sigh. Harry knew they argued in circles, but he couldn't shake the bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something terrible would happen and he won't be there to help his partner. However, he didn't want to spend the last minutes arguing so he stood on tiptoes to kiss his boyfriend senseless. They stopped only after they were both too breathless to continue.

Harry stole a glance at the clock on the mantelpiece and his stomach dropped even further – only five minutes were left till midnight. He pressed his forehead against the black clad chest and took a deep, shuttering breath.

"It's time," Harry whispered. "I have to go soon."

"I know." The normally composed voice shook slightly.

The smaller man slowly took a step backward to leave the embrace only to be gripped again and pulled back to the other man. Harry's lips were claimed quite harshly in a desperate kiss, showing him how much this day had shaken his friend. He kissed back just as fiercely, trying to communicate his desolation and love.

On the first stroke to midnight Harry slowly ended the kiss and went to his trunk holding all his important belongings. Both men looked at each other with tears in their eyes, hoping and wishing to see each other again. With each stroke of the large church clock they felt magic gathering in the air until it was so dense they could hardly breathe. A bright flash blinded the men as the twelfth stroke faded and Severus was left behind, alone.

- (o) -

Harry stumbled a little when the bright light faded and seconds later crouched down, cursing, holding his head where he had hit the ceiling – or better said the underside of the stairs in his old cupboard. He was back where his journey had started. He looked around and was taken aback, how worn out and tattered his former belongings really were. He had forgotten how bad his situation had been but now it all came back to him – all the hurtful words, being ignored by his own family and the chores he had to do.

Sitting down on the clumpy mattress, Harry thought about what he wanted to do to his _loving_ relatives. He didn't really wanted to hurt them but a little revenge surely couldn't be bad, could it? Maybe it would be enough to wake them up; he was not the child anymore they saw a few hours ago and wouldn't be that a big surprise? It surely would scare the hell out of them and if not his magic could help a little bit with that.

A whispered _Alohomora_ later and Harry crept upstairs to the master bedroom. As he neared the door the volume of Vernon's snores became nearly deafening. How Petunia could sleep next to her husband at all was a mystery to Harry. As the door creaked loudly open the snoring stopped abruptly.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" thundered his uncle's voice. "Get out of here or I'm calling the police!" The bed's occupants sat stiffly upright and Harry could make out the shape of the new – but empty – rifle Vernon had bought after a few break-ins in the neighbourhood.

"But uncle Vernon, don't you recognize me anymore?" Harry asked in his sweetest voice before switching on the light. It wouldn't do if his family couldn't see him sufficiently. It took only a few seconds before their eyes widened in recognition and surprise.

"Ha-Harry? Is that you? How can it be? You went missing a few years ago, Lily said you were dead!" Petunia's voice was shriller than normal and at the end of her questioning it was nearly glass shattering.

"Oh no, I didn't die. I was born." Harry's grin only got larger at Vernon's and Petunia's puzzled faces. "You really don't recognize me, do you?" He only got shaking heads as reply. "It's sad, really, after all I've lived here for the past five years." He enjoyed the stunned looks on their faces; Petunia was nearly as white as the wall behind her.

"Yes, Petunia. I'm Lily's child but I'm also your adopted brother. Magic is really a beautiful thing, isn't it?" He looked like the cat that caught the canary when Vernon turned a lovely crimson and started spluttering. "You _do_ know that magic exists, don't you Vernon? Your sister-in-law was a witch though."

"Don't say that word, boy!" Vernon shouted, regaining he senses.

"Don't call me _boy_!" Harry nearly hissed, his green eyes drilling in the beady ones of his uncle as he raised his wand. "I'm not the same child anymore that you could abuse or ignore as you wished. I'm a grown wizard!"

Harry didn't want to curse them but he watched with great satisfaction as all remaining colour drained from their faces when their eyes focused on his wand. Revenge was _sweet_.

"I just wanted to thank you for your … loving care. Without it I wouldn't have gone back in time and met my parents. Goodbye Petunia, Vernon. I hope to never see you again." With these last words he swept out of the room and walked downstairs to gather his belongings. He had an important date in front of the house in a few minutes after all.

When he stepped on the pavement Harry saw a tall, black clad figure standing at the corner to Wisteria Walk. His friend had survived! Smiling brightly he nearly ran to the figure, his heart beating so fast it could make a hummingbird jealous. As he came near the still unmoving man he slowed down, suddenly becoming afraid that something terrible had happened. As long as he had known him Severus never had looked so severe and forbidding like in this moment. He hadn't expected an exalted greeting, but the lack of emotions on his friends face troubled him greatly.

"Hello Severus," Harry greeted the other man, smiling slightly up to him.

"Harry," Severus inclined his head and held a battered looking book out for Harry to touch. "I made a Portkey to my house."

Bewildered about the cold greeting Harry reached out and laid his finger on the book. Only seconds later he felt the hated hook behind his navel and was whisked away from Privet Drive, only to land in his old living room. He looked around, taking in all the small changes his friend made the last seven years. The room still held the many overflowing bookcases and cosy chairs; underneath it all, however, was a new lingering darkness. He turned his attention back to Severus, who stood stiffly in the middle of the room looking out of the window.

"How are you, Severus?" Harry asked softly. Black eyes focused on him, searching his face intently. After a while the face and dark clad shoulders relaxed marginally.

"I'm fine … I'll be fine now," Severus answered slowly. "So much took place while you were gone …." The sentence phased out to nothing, leaving all the things happened to Harry's thriving fantasy.

"Will you tell me everything that has passed?" Harry looked trustingly at his friend, hoping that everything would be alright between them. He really didn't want to let his thoughts wander to the worst imaginings he could think of.

The older man took a deep, fortifying breath. "Yes." He turned back to look out of the window. "Shortly after you left, the war took a turn for the worse. Many people from light orientated families where killed, for example Molly Prewett's brothers Fabian and Gideon."

Harry sucked in a breath. He remembered both boys, they had been a few years older than him but everyone at Hogwarts knew of them because of their love for pranks. James had always wanted to follow their footsteps.

"After this first killing spree was over, suddenly many masters of their fields went missing." Severus looked at him, his eyes shadowed with horrible memories. They showed so much pain and misery, that Harry's knees buckled and he dropped heavily on the chair behind him. He suddenly had a dreadful notion what had transpired all these years ago.

"It was only a few weeks after I gained my mastery that Lucius Malfoy approached me to win me for the Dark Lord. Naturally I declined. They, however, just sent me one more message, stating that I was too valuable to Him to be left alone. It was worded in such a way, that I knew if I declined that _offer_," he spat the word as if it was the foulest thing in the world, "I would go missing like all the other masters." He looked Harry directly in the eyes. "But I promised to wait for you to come back to me."

Severus closed his eyes and turned away. His right hand was clamped down on his left forearm and his shoulders were slumped. The black clad body screamed uncertainty and misery so loudly, that Harry walked to him and wrapped his arms around Severus from behind him.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm here. I've got you." He whispered the words over and over until the older man relaxed and turned in the embrace, laying his head on top of the unruly hair.

"Before I got the mark I went to Lily. I told her who you really were and that the Dark Lord blackmailed me. She had the idea to inform Albus Dumbledore." Severus raised his head and said proudly, "I never was a real Death Eater. I've always been the spy for the Headmaster and his Order of the Phoenix."

Harry smiled brightly at him, happy that Severus had found a way to help the Light side of the war.

"Lily, as an old friend of mine, was my contact for the Order, no one else knew of my status as spy. I was able to get as much information as possible to her and many raids were thwarted." The older man's face turned sheepish. "After you told me about the magical touch I started to research a way to enable your survival. I guessed it had something to do with Lily, so that you were transported to her home after your wish. If it had been something about Petunia you wouldn't have had this loving touch because she never loved you as Lily's child. James was also not possible; you didn't arrive at the Potter home. Two weeks before Halloween in 1981 I finished a potion based on Lily's blood. Together with an ancient charm I found in an old book it formed a protection around you, shielding you from all harmful spells."

Severus caressed the old scar on Harry's forehead lightly.

"I never knew your parents were on the Dark Lords hit list or that Peter Pettigrew was a Death Eater. He betrayed Lily and James to Him and He went after them, killing them both, and their friends Sirius and Remus with the killing curse. You, however, survived the same curse, defeating the Dark Lord with the reflected spell and marking you with this scar. You're known all over the Wizarding world as the Boy-Who-Lived." He laughed when Harry made a grimace at this moniker.

The young man wondered why he wasn't sadder that his parents were killed by Voldemort. Maybe it was that he had always known that he would never see Lily and James again and because he never knew them as his parents, only as sister and friend. At least now he knew where his scar really came from.

"Voldemort is really dead?" Harry asked after a long while they just spent embracing each other.

"Yes," Severus answered, stepping a few steps back and rolled his sleeve up. "My Dark Mark is completely gone and His body was dissected by the Unspeakables. No traces of Dark Rituals or other Dark Magic to avoid death could be found."

"Then you're free from this monster!" stated Harry happily, looking at the unblemished skin on the pale forearm. "I'm so glad. I was afraid that you'd have to go back spying if he returned." He shuddered at that thought.

"I'm free from that monster. On September 1st, however, I'll have to return to many little monsters." The last sentence was spoken so deadpan that Harry had to chuckle.

"Let me guess: you're the potions master at Hogwarts, aren't you?"

"Yes. Albus Dumbledore made me teach to be able to 'spy' on him for the Dark Lord. My contract, however, only ends when Harry Potter has finished his education at Hogwarts." A small grin developed on the pale face.

"How convenient that I've already finished my seventh year," Harry laughed.

"Quite." The smug tone betrayed the satisfaction his friend felt to have outmanoeuvred the headmaster for once. "I'll have to send my resignation tomorrow. I never liked to teach lazy children at all." He grimaced, probably at the thought of his unwilling students.

"We'll have to talk to Albus Dumbledore tomorrow. He'll know how to explain to everybody my sudden reappearance after I've been missing for seven years. Maybe he also can help with my Healer training," Harry mused.

"We'll write him later today. Now, however, I have to say something else." Severus suddenly fidgeted, pacing a little. He looked everywhere but Harry and cleared his throat. "I know that I'm not the same man anymore, the one you left just a few hours before. After everything I had to do I was afraid that you would find my doings distasteful and would leave immediately."

Severus looked vulnerable like never before to Harry; he had never expected to see his normally composed friend near breakdown or speak so openly about his feelings. It was humbling to have such a power over another person.

"Still I'd like to regain our relationship, to learn everything anew after missing you for so long." He suddenly got down on one knee, holding a small velvet box in his hand. "Would you please bond with me?"

Harry was stunned. Whatever he had expected, it hadn't been a proposal. Tears filled his eyes for the umpteenth time in the last 24 hours, this time, however, for joyful feelings.

"Yes! A thousand times, yes!" Harry dropped down in front of his friend … his fiancé, and took his face in his hands and showered it with kisses. Severus was clearly overwhelmed with this reaction and remained kneeling on the floor, still holding the box in front of him.

Slowly the older man regained his senses and cleared his throat. "Your ring, Harry," his voice was hoarse, the only indication how close to crying Severus really was.

Harry sat back on his heels, ducking his head and blushed a little after his girly display.

Severus opened the velvet box, revealing a beautiful set of men's engagement rings. They were pure platinum, decorated with tiny runes all around. The older man took the smaller ring and reached for Harry's trembling left hand.

Shortly before the ring was put on his finger, Harry could read the inscription on the inside. _Semper Amemus - Semper Fidelis_. It was fitting for their situation. He repeated the action and slipped the other ring slowly over Severus' ring finger. The rings fitted perfectly on their fingers, as if they had been on them forever.

Both men moved forwards at the same time and they sank in a deep, loving kiss. It was the first of many after the timeline was straightened once more. They would both make sure to have a long, happy live together.

The End

* * *

Ring inscription (Latin):

Semper Amemus: love always

Semper Fidelis: always faithful


End file.
